


Are You Leaving?

by AzureInfinities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mint Eye, Relationship(s), Spoilers, it was gonna be sad but i fixed it, mc is a little more active, spoilers for seven's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureInfinities/pseuds/AzureInfinities
Summary: Maybe MC is a little too selfless. Maybe she can't stand to watch other people get hurt. Let's hope her decisions son't cost her too dearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, so tear it up!

“This is all because of you… It’s all because of you...that this happened to me!!!”

Saeran was shouting, pistol in hand, at V and Rika. Seven, no-- _Saeyoung_ was a few feet away, unmoving, but still alive. Vanderwood looked like he wanted to go to him, but feared that he might be stopped if he tried to help him.

MC had no idea how it had gotten to this point.

It seemed like only a few days ago that she was chatting with a few strangers, in a comfortable apartment, without a care in the world. 

Oh, wait. That was a few days ago. 

But, all MC knew now was that she was _sick_ of people getting hurt. She’d seen enough of that for a lifetime. So, when Saeran looked like he was about to pull the trigger, she took the chance.

She leaped in front of V, bullet resonating in her stomach.

She could hear people yelling, Saeran screaming at another _failure,_ but it was all becoming difficult to distinguish. The white-hot pain in her belly was becoming more that she could bear, so she focused all her energy in staying awake. She knew that as soon as she closed her eyes, she may never get to open them again. She would never get to scold Jaehee for working too hard, or talk to Jumin about Elizabeth the 3rd. She would never get to see Zen’s selfies, or comfort Yoosung. She would never get to say goodbye to Saeyoung.

_Saeyoung._

She wondered, briefly, how awful it would be to wake up in a hospital, and find out your loved one died while you were asleep. That thought alone allowed her to keep consciousness until Jumin and his security arrived, not a moment too soon. MC recognized the fear painted on the usually emotionless CEO, but also saw relief when he realized she was still breathing, still alive. She wanted to say something, _anything,_ to reassure him that she was okay, but she was far too weak to do anything except focus on stopping the bleeding in her stomach. 

When she was taken into one of the ambulances, she felt herself drift off and let go.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Saeyoung woke up in the hospital, something that greatly comforted him.

Of course, he didn’t know what happened. But, assuming that he was alive, he could only hope that the others made it out okay, too.

Nurses came in and out, giving him food, water, medicine. Finally, Jumin came in to visit him. Saeyoung sat up straight in his bed, desperate for any news as to what happened.

“Saeyoung. I’m glad to see you are looking better.” Saeyoung _swore_ he could hear the tiniest bit of relief in the man’s tone.

“Well, you know me. Defender of Justice 707 couldn’t be held down for long!” He grinned. “So, Jumin, what exactly happened? How did you get there in time?”

For some reason, Jumin looked guilty. “I got there by helicopter. It wasn’t quick enough, however.” 

Saeyoung felt his body go numb. “Why not? What happened? Is Saeran okay?”

“Saeran is fine. He’s just a few doors down. He’s going to be okay.”

“Oh, God,” Saeyoung whispered. “Is it MC?”

Jumin only nodded in response. Time stopped. MC, something happened to MC.

“Is she okay?” Saeyoung pressed. When Jumin didn’t respond, he asked again. “Is she?!”

“She lost a lot of blood. We don’t know for sure if she’ll make it.” Jumin echoed.

“What happened to her?” Saeyoung’s voice cracked under the strain of unshed tears.

Jumin took in a deep breath. “Saeran was going to kill V. She jumped in front of him at the last moment. If she hadn’t, V wouldn’t have survived.” He sighed. “V’s with her right now.”

“I want to see her.” Saeyoung’s voice shook as he pushed himself out of bed. Surprisingly, Jumin didn’t stop him.

“Room 606.”

Saeyoung pushed past him, and moved down the hall to her room. If the nurses wanted him back in his room, they didn’t say anything. _Jumin probably told them beforehand that I would do something like this,_ he thought numbly. 

When he made his way down to room 606, he pushed the doors open. Lying on the bed, eyes closed, was MC. Saeyoung forced down a sob when he looked at her, her condition breaking his heart in half. He didn’t even acknowledge V’s presence, he simply just knelt beside her bed, weeping into the sheets.

“MC....I’m so sorry. What have I done to you…?” He sobbed. He reached out for her hand, bringing it to his lips. “Please don’t leave me. I love you too much. Stay with me, please.”

It felt like ages when he felt V place his hand on his shoulder. He wanted to be angry with him, to curse him for causing this, but he knew in his heart that this was MC’s decision. Of course she would do something self-sacrificial if it meant saving another. That’s just who she is.

“I’m so sorry, Luciel. I should have prevented this.” Saeyoung could hear the sadness and regret in V’s voice. He looked up to see that V, too, had been crying.

“It’s not your fault. I know it isn’t. Just...give me time.” He mumbled, not letting go of her hand.

V nodded and left the room, leaving Saeyoung alone with his thoughts. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard MC wake up.

“Saeyoung…?” She called out weakly. He jolted up, staring into her eyes. She looked as beautiful as ever.

“Oh, thank God.” He breathed, cupping her face in his hands. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

She chuckled, taking one of his hands and kissing his palm. “I know. I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” His voice broke, and he leaned over her to pull her into his embrace. He held her like he was holding glass, like he didn’t want to break her. She hummed softly into his shoulder, tracing small patterns into his chest. 

After what felt like forever, he pulled away. “Please don’t leave me,” He whispered, not caring how desperate he sounded. It was okay if it was her.

She smiled. It was a beautiful thing, her smile. “I won’t.”

She never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Good? A bit of both? Please, let me know!


End file.
